A wish to remember
by Stardustlover
Summary: Just a little modern version of Aladdin. Please leave your support in a Review! I own nothing.
**Hey Guys! This is just a little story I came up with. I hope you like it! And for those of you who are wondering about my other story "Help Us", I'll be posting more chapters soon! Just be patient plz, I have a lot of school work! Anyway, thanks for the support in the stories! See you in Neverland!**

 **-Star**

A Wish to Remember

Once upon a story, I was… late to class. Awesome. My name? Aladdin. Aladdin Jones. This morning I woke up to find I forgot to set my alarm. And that's really frustrating considering I'm trying to be more responsible. Well, so much for that. I run down the stairs of my house, managing to slip a shirt over my head as I do. I grab an apple from the fruit basket and open the door. I find my best friend Abu waiting outside.

"Hey dude." I say fist bumping with him.

"Hey sleepy head. Come on we're going to be late."

Abu is the responsible-always on time-friends with every teacher kind of student. I admit it's kind of annoying when he knocks at my door at 6:30 in the morning. Abu and I run over to our high school, Agrabah High. It's one of the best schools in the country, not that there are many anyway. Students are already filling the hallways, rushing to get books or just gossiping in front of the lockers. And then I see her. Jasmine. She's literally the prettiest girl in school. She has black hair that always seems to sparkle. I can't help but wonder if she puts glitter on it. Jasmine is the daughter of a multi-millionaire who everyone calls "The Sultan". I honestly don't see the point in that but whatever. Wearing her usual aqua shirt and matching pants, she very well be mistaken for a professional model.

Abu shakes a hand in front of my face yanking me away from my thoughts.

"What?" I ask not really remembering what Abu was asking me. "I asked you if you're going to Jasmine's party this Sunday." Abu replied not really bothering to point out I was thinking of Jasmine.

"Uh, sure. Why not?" I said. A party. That wasn't that bad. As long as I avoid-

"Oh look the street rat and the monkey." The voice I really could live without hearing sounded behind me. Exactly the person I had to avoid.

"What do you want Jafar?" Abu questioned, wearing the same annoyed look I had. "Oh nothing, just stepping in from to stop street rat over here from looking at my girlfriend." Jafar said glancing at Jasmine. "You do know she hates you. Right?" I remind him.

Jafar rolled his eyes. "She's acting. Or else you would get too jealous. Watch and learn." Jafar and his gang walked "coolly" over to Jasmine. They looked like penguins, so Abu and I couldn't hide the snickers.

"Well hello beautiful." We heard Jafar say. But Jasmine, being Jasmine, just twirled around and slapped him. "Leave me alone, Jafar." She said before walking off. At this point Abu and I were laughing like maniacs. "Geesh, nice work Jafar. You totally got her." I commented. Jafar just glared at me and stormed off, his friends following close behind. As Abu and I walked to class, Abu brought up the party again. We finally agreed that Abu was going to pick me up at my house. So after that, I gave in to another boring, dreadful, day at school.

After class, I headed home. Abu had left with his girlfriend earlier, so I had an opportunity to head over to the store where my mom worked. I didn't get to see her often because she worked 'till late, and normally was asleep when she got home. As I entered "Arabian Night" café, to find my mom working counter today.

"Hey mom." I say looking around. The place wasn't big, but it was a good café.

"Oh hi honey!" my mom greeted, hugging me a bit to hard.

"How was school?" I never really talked about school to my mom, but since she asked. "Good. Ms. Cruella De Vil gave us a surprise quiz. Oh and Mr. Mickey gave us a ton of homework." I say.

I grabbed a muffin off the counter not really bothering to look at what flavor I had chosen. "Well you better start on it now." My mom said slightly pushing me to the door playfully.

"Your kicking me out? I thought you loved me." I say, injecting sarcasm to my voice. My mom laughed and shook her head. "Bye, love you." She said heading back to the counter. "K bye." I ran all the way back home. Once I'm in my room, I start on my homework. I really didn't have much, but a bit of lying can't hurt, right? As I take out my math homework, I hear someone knock on the door. Figuring I could make them believe there wasn't anyone home, I staid silent. Nope, they kept on knocking.

"Ugh, coming!" I shout going down the stairs two at a time. I open the door, only to find nobody outside. "Hello?" I call. Then something caught my eye. On the door step was an old looking cell phone and a note. I grab the cell phone and read the note. It said:

 _Open the magic cell phone to make all your dreams come true…_

 _-Genie_

Wow, some companies really go a step further to get attention. Shrugging it off, I go back to my room and place the phone on my nightstand. Maybe I can trade it in for something. I look back at my homework and groan.

"I wish my homework was done." I whine out loud.

The phone suddenly snapped open. I stared at it, wondering if I had imagined it. Before I could decide, a blue smoke filled the room. "Oh, it feels so good to be out again!" a booming voice said out of nowhere.

Once the smoke cleared, I looked at the owner of the voice. It was a blue dude, with old fashioned pants and shoes that curved at the end.

"Who-Who are you?" I ask looking around for anything I could use as a weapon. I fail to, really, since I ended up grabbing a notebook. Don't judge me, I was nervous. "I'm the Genie in the magic phone. You wish for something, I'll do it." The so called Genie said. "And since you wished your homework was done." He snapped his finger and a lot of a weird tinkle stuff appeared over my notebook.

Once they disappeared, I slowly walked over. What I saw next blew my mind completely. Every single math problem was answered. About a million questions circled my mind at the moment, but what came out of my mouth was: "Are all of these correct?" Genie just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I'm just a genie, not a teacher." That really didn't bother me, because correct or not, it was done.

"Wow, how did you do that?" I asked not taking my eyes off the homework. "Well, as I said, I'm a genie. I have all the world's power;" Suddenly the Genie grew at the point of being gigantic. "Itty-bitty living space." He finished shrinking down until he was inside the phone again. I grabbed it and looked at the screen. The Genie took up the screen completely. Plus, he looked cramped.

"Wow… That seems cramped." I muttered. "Yep. But it comes with the job." The Genie said kind off bummed. "So… What else can you do?" I ask to change the subject. "Anything. I mean, hello? Weren't you listening to me? I'm a genie." He said rolling his eyes. "Um… ok." I suddenly got an idea that managed to get a mischievous grin on my face. "Uh, I'm afraid to ask, but what's with the face buddy?" Genie asked fiddling with his fingers. "Oh you'll see."

About 10 minutes later, after telling Genie my plan, an angry Jafar was knocking at my door. I had to hide my snickers as I opened the door.

"Why Jafar. What a wonderful surprise." I ask doing my best not to laugh. Jafar was completely covered in pink paint, glitter and flowers. "I know you did this to me, street rat!" he yelled at my face. He reached over and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. Before he landed a punch in my face, I quickly took a picture of him with my phone.

"Oh but if you hurt me, this picture will be e-mailed to everyone at school." I say with a triumphant smile. Jafar's lips parted, but said nothing. "You wouldn't dare." He finally said. "Try me." I knew I had won, so I got a little cocky. Sure enough, he putted me down and started to leave.

"This isn't over." I heard him said. I chuckled in return. When I finally closed the door, I did some kind of happy dance. "Wow, Al do you have a problem with that guy?" Genie said cracking a smile as well. "Don't even mention it." I said. "I'm going to bed. Night Genie." I started going up the stairs. "Night Al." I heard Genie said. And I don't know why, that made me smile wider.

"Al? Al Wake up!" I covered my face with my pillow and groaned. "Fine, I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice." Before I could even move, what seemed like a gallon of water splashed over me, snapping me awake. I glared at Genie, still kind of startled from the freezing cold water.

"Good, you're awake." Genie said. Noticing he was trying to suppress a smile, my mood got worse.

"Genie, why did you do that?!" I yell at him. "Well, it's 7:30 in the morning. You're going to be late to school." Genie said with an innocent look. I groan and face-palmed my forehead. I forgot to tell Genie that it was a holiday and there was no school.

"Ugh, never mind. I'm awake." I groan, jumping out of bed. "I have to get ready for Jasmine's party tomorrow anyway." I started looking in my closet trying to find something good to wear. He wanted to impress Jasmine, but didn't want to look too much like… Jafar.

"Who's Jasmine?" I heard Genie ask. I silently signed. "Only the most beautiful, intelligent and slyest girl in school." I replied, picking up a green shirt from a drawer. "Ooh, sounds like someone is in _love_." Genie cooed. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I'll get a chance to impress her at her party tomorrow." I walked out of my closet, giving up in my search.

"Tomorrow?! Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get started!" Genie exclaimed. "Start what?" I ask, curios on what the Genie meant. "Well, duh! The outfit fitting!" Genie said. He grabbed my arm and yanked me to a corner of the room. A panel appeared in front of me, and Genie started to sketch. "Ok, the sketch is done!" Genie said. In a flick of an eye, my clothes changed from my night clothes into a purple shirt and a black leather biker jacket. Dark jeans covered my legs and black and white sneakers on my feet. I starred at myself in the mirror for a minute.

"Wow…" Was all that left my mouth. "Do you like it?" Genie asked, a sparkle clear in his eyes. "Genie this is… amazing." I said, probably looking ridiculous looking at myself like this but I really didn't care. Genie clapped his hands. "I'm glad you liked it!" I was defiantly ready for the party.

Abu's expression was almost as hilarious as mine when he saw me. "Dude… You look awesome." The grin on my face only grew.

"Ready to go?" I asked him. "Totally." I sat down in the backseat, Eva and Abu in the front. When we finally arrived at the huge mansion, home of the "Sultan" and Jasmine. It was huge, with long, white pillars supporting the roof. It was probably the biggest thing I have ever seen. The party was going full blow inside, loud music rumbling the walls and students rocking the dance floor.

I whistled under my breath. "This is quite the place alright." I said and Abu agreed. After a while I eventually lost sight of Abu and Eva, but didn't really bother by it. I'd rather stay in the sidelines. I walked to a slightly hidden corner of the room, watching the students that seemed so mature in school rock out on the dance floor. I did this for a while, not really thinking much of it. Until, that is, I heard a commotion in the kitchen.

I silently creeped over, watching from the edge of the wall. In the kitchen Jasmine was discussing with Jafar. I couldn't make out what they said, but realized by Jafar's motions he was threatening Jasmine. After some loud yells, Jasmine pushed Jafar out of her way and tried to walk off. But Jafar grabbed her arm and twisted her around, raising his hand. Realizing what he was about to do, I ran over dodging bickering students nearby. I cached Jafar's hand before he landed a hit on her. I had to admit, Jafar's strength was great, but I didn't give in. Not after the way he treated Jasmine.

"Street rat, move!" Jafar almost spat at me. "No." I was not moving from there. No way. "What did you say?" Jafar said narrowing his eyes. Any other time I would have backed up, but not now.

"I said no." I repeated, my voice loud and clear. Jafar starred long and hard at me. The Sultan suddenly stepped in, his chubby form stumbling between us. "Is everything alright?" He asked, though he sounded like he was trying to hide worry. "Yes sir." I say. Then looked back at Jafar. "Enjoy the party Jafar." I caught myself starring him down until he disappeared in between the crowd.

I then turned to Jasmine, who hadn't said anything since. "You ok?" I ask. She nodded, puling some strands of her hair away from her face. I had to work hard not to doze off.

"Yes, thank you." She answered. A long awkward silence passed, neither of us saying anything. And then I heard it. "Want to dance?" Jasmine asked, gesturing to the dance floor.

"Who? Me? For real? I-I mean, sure! Sure why not?" I blabbed, messing up the words. Jasmine laughed and pulled me over to the center of the floor. We spent the night like that, dancing or just simply talking. It was amazing.

"Can I tell you something?" Jasmine asked me, looking kind of nervous out of a sudden.

"Sure. What's up?" I respond. Nothing, and I mean nothing could have prepared me for what was coming next. "I'd had a crush on you for as long as I remember. I don't know if you notice, but I spent an amazingly long time starring at you in the halls." I literally almost fell over. She LIKED me?! Like for real?! Holly Agrabah, I'm about to faint.

"Wha-What? You? You liked me?! Not that it's bad! It's great, I mean-" Jasmine leaned over and our lips met. I was startled at first, but then grinned into the kiss. When we let go, I probably looked hilarious, cause Jasmine started laughing like crazy.

"Wow… My life is complete." I said, still startled. The rest of the night went pretty good, me and Jasmine talked a lot, getting to know each other better. We finally found Abu and told him the news. He grinned so wide, Eva said he looked like a monkey. Jafar might not go away any time soon, and school is still there. And then there's my mom.

But for now, I allowed myself to call this a Happily Ever After.


End file.
